Cinderella My Way
by MiDnIgHtHoUr77
Summary: What if Cinderella's mother hadn't died? What if she still went to the ball though? One-shot


**Disclaimer: I absolutely, positively don't own anything. Enjoy the alternate ending though **

"You look as bored with this as I feel." She was being introduced to the prince and he had risen his hand to cover up a yawn as he bowed in greeting.

"My father always does this to me. Every eligible maiden is to come and every time I'm introduced to them and every time they're always the same."

"Oh it's the same with my mother. There's a different ball every week, a different prince, a different possible husband, but they're all the same. All they want is a pretty face."

"Oh I kno-"

"The Lady…" Of course the ball was moving along without them.

"Meet me over there when the clock strikes 10 alright?" He pointed to a spot directly in front of him in between two pillars.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Cinderella curtsied again and left the prince.

oOo

"You're here."

"Told you I wouldn't miss it didn't I?" He reached forward for her hand and kissed the back of it.

"It's a pleasure to actually meet you Lady…?"

"My name is… oh I love this song!"

"What an interesting name." He smiled down at her mischievously as she peered up at him through her dark lashes. "Would you care to dance Lady I Love This Song?"

"Oh I would love to Prince Charming." He led her out onto the floor. An upbeat waltz was playing and they began to dance.

"My name isn't Charming."

"Oh but it suits you." She fluttered her eyelashes at him. He chuckled at her. "You really are quite a dancer though."

"As are you."

"Well I suppose we've both had our fair share of practice with all these stupid balls."

"I think I'm beginning to almost enjoy this one though."

"Oh?"

"Yes, I do believe it has become rather enjoyable."

"That's a two way street you know." He smiled down at her and her heart did this weird sort of fluttering thing. She was lost in those brown eyes and she didn't actually mind. It was nice. "Um, you know we aren't inside anymore."

"We aren't?" He didn't stop looking in those beautiful blue eyes. They were doing something to him… he wasn't sure what it was but he had a hunch. He hadn't even noticed that he had led them outside onto the veranda over looking the grounds.

"No…" She started humming. It was an old song her mother used to sing to her to tell her how she had felt when she had met her father. Cinderella had long since thought she had forgotten the tune but apparently not. "So this is love. Mmmm So this is love." That was the song his dad used to sing to him. "So this is what makes life devine." He hummed along with her. They were dancing to their own song now. "I'm all aglow. Mmmm and now I know."

"And now I know."

"The key to all heaven is mine. My heart has wings, and I can fly. I'll touch every star in the sky. So this is the miracle that I've been dreaming of. Mmmm."

"Mmmm."

"So this is love." Together they stopped dancing. Cinderella blushed and looked down. "Sorry, I don't know-"

"It's alright. You have a beautiful voice." He never stopped smiling down at her. She looked up to meet his gaze. Immediately she smiled back at him.

"You do too." It was his turn to blush.

"Come on, I want to show you something." He grabbed her hand and led her down the stairs and towards a fountain. Her breath caught. It reflected back all the stars in the night sky.

"Just like the song… I'll touch every star in the sky." She reached forward and lightly touched the surface of the fountain, touching every 'star in the sky.' He gazed at the ripples she had made.

"So what do you like to do besides get dragged into these things?"

"Oh I love animals, and curling up with a good book, painting is fun even though I'm terrible at it." He chuckled at her.

"I'm sure you're not terrible at it."

"That's because you haven't any of my paintings. What do you like to do?"

"Ride my horse, irritate my father, and books are fun too."

"Who do you like to read?"

"Anyone really. I'm not biased. As long as it has a decent plot, interesting enough characters, and it can't be entirely doom and gloom or all happy."

"Oh I know! Nothing irritates me more than a book that's always serious or light-hearted. It should have both."

"I couldn't agree more." They locked eyes again. "What else do you like to do?"

"Dance actually."

"It's a good thing you do go to so many balls then isn't it?"

"I suppose but I've never really had a good partner before tonight." She smiled up at him.

"Come on." He took her hand again and led her to a grove. The trees created some really big shadows in the moonlight. He turned to face her and grabbed the small of her back to pull her closer to him. Instinctively she grabbed her dress and she realized he was leading her in a dance.

"We're dancing."

"Very observant of you." He smiled down at her.

"But there isn't any music."

"Can't you hear it? Listen closely." She let him spin her around and around and was about to say she couldn't hear anything when she heard it. Very softly, the wind rustled through the leaves, water somewhere dripped and dropped, and something else she couldn't place made a song. It was soft and beautiful. She closed her eyes and let her prince lead her though a dance she hadn't known existed.

"Open your eyes." He whispered to her. Obligingly she opened her eyes and was met with his brown eyes.

"Come on." He led her onto a bridge. She looked down at the water and put her head on his shoulder.

"You're beautiful you know that?" She looked down bashfully. "It's true. You're beautiful and funny and intelligent and I think I'm falling in love with you." She looked up at him. He leaned in to kiss her.

"Are you sure?" She stopped him with those words. He backed up a little to look at her better.

"Am I sure?"

"Yes, are you sure that you're falling in love with me. We've only known each other for a few hours after all."

"It feels much longer." She was caught in those eyes again. Could she really have lived her life for so long without those eyes? Without this man? Could she really go back?

"It does. Did we really live so long without the other?" She voiced her thoughts.

"It seems that we did." She laughed at him a little.

"Come on."

"You keep saying that to me."

"Because I know where we're going and I know what I want to show you."

"True enough." He led her back to the castle and he sat down on the banister. He patted the spot in front of him and she sat. "What's your favorite color?"

"What?" He was taken by surprise. He couldn't remember the last time that somebody had actually asked him what his favorite color was.

"What's your favorite color, Charming?"

"It's green, but I'm thinking of changing it to blue."

"No don't. That's my favorite color. It would be boring if we had the same favorite color." He laughed at her.

"I've never met anyone like you before."

"Is that a good thing?"

"I've never fallen in love with anyone before." He said matter-of-factly. She blinked, surprised by his answer. He leaned in again to kiss her. He hesitated for a moment wanting to see if she'd stop him again, but she didn't. She closed her eyes and let him kiss her. She kissed him back. Dully she heard the clock chiming 12. When she pulled back she looked at him with love in her eyes.

"What is your name? I must know."

"Get used to disappointment." She smiled back at him.

"Really?" He said incredulously. Laughing she shook her head.

"My name is Cinderella."

And they lived happily ever after.

**You know the drill . R&R**


End file.
